The instant invention relates to recreational vehicles and specifically, to a towing vehicle having a secured storage enclosure to replace the conventional bed on a pickup truck and a specialized fifth wheel trailer hitch which is used on a fifth wheel trailer towed by the pickup truck.
Fifth wheel trailers have become a popular form of recreational vehicle in that they provide additional living space by extending a portion of the trailer over the rear end of the pulling vehicle (pickup truck), thereby providing the additional space without increasing the overall length of the combined pulling vehicle/recreational vehicle combination. The disadvantage of conventional fifth wheel trailers is that the portion of the hitch which is located on the pickup truck generally requires the placement of a heavy (approximately 70-lb.) bar between the wheel wells of a conventional pickup bed, with the resultant loss of carrying capacity by the pickup truck.
Although a structure known as a utility bed has been used to provide some additional storage, provision of a utility bed on the pulling vehicle makes access to the central portion of the bed very difficult. Additionally, provision of the utility bed renders the already difficult task of connecting and disconnecting the trailer from the pulling vehicle even more difficult.
An object of the instant invention is to provide a secured storage enclosure for a pickup truck and to provide a fifth wheel hitch usable therewith.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a fifth wheel hitch which is retractable, allowing passage of the hitch over a built-up, enclosed portion of a storage compartment.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a fifth wheel hitch mechanism which greatly simplifies the hitching and unhitching operation.
Still another object of the instant invention is to provide a mechanism which will automatically level a recreational vehicle.
The secured enclosure of the instant invention includes a multi-compartmental enclosure, each compartment having a watertight door. The enclosure includes a powered vent system to provide circulation of air through the enclosure and a hitch receiving well formed in the enclosure for receiving a hitch for attaching a pulled vehicle to the pickup truck frame. The fifth wheel hitch of the invention includes engagement means for engaging a pulling vehicle, a mount for the engagement means, which is shiftable between an extended and retracted position, and an obstruction sensor which is operable to detect an impending impact between the pulling vehicle and the towed vehicle during the hitching process. Warning means are operable with the sensor to alert the operator of the impending impact.
These and other objects and advantages of the instant invention will become more fully apparent as the description which follows is read in conjunction with the drawings.